Cochlear prosthesis devices are currently being developed to restore hearing in the profoundly deaf. Such prostheses utilize an electrode array which is inserted in the scala tympani of the cochlea and is used to stimulate the auditory nerves. Exemplary arrays are described and referred to in various publications including R.A. Schindler, et al., "Multichannel Cochlear Implants: Electrode Design Surgical Considerations," Proceedings of the Third Meeting of ISAO printed in Artificial Organs (Suppl.), pp. 258-260, 1981 and M.M. Merzenich, et al., "Cochlear Implant Prostheses: Strategies and Progress," Annals of Biomedical Enqineering, Vol. 8, pp. 361-368, 1980.
The subject electrode array is superior to the electrode arrays of the type disclosed or referred to in the above-referenced publications and is capable of providing improved performance under safer operating conditions. In addition, the array can be implanted in the cochlea with reduced likelihood of injury.